runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LazerPlayer
Welcome! 22:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings, I am Zerouh of the Triumvirate. Lazerplayer, Your clan is of interest to our goals and we are wondering if you will join us in our march of intelligence for justice. We are currently working on the Triumvirate World effort and wondering if you are interested. Please view our Constitution, we are awaiting your response. ゼロウ 21:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I think that it is a great idea, and I wish to join. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 00:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Great to hear! Please visit our main page and look at all that is going on. You may want to make a claim for your clan in the Triumvirate World. Do you have any other questions? ゼロウ 01:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, uh what do you mean "Make a claim" for you clan? And uh, it said to include the Trumvirate World symbol as a second symbol for you clan or include it. Does it mean put the symbol on your clan symbol or something? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I already put the symbol on your clan page. So do not worry about that part, that simply is for broadcast reasons. Making a claim is this- Go to this page and read until the claim area. You will see that many clans have put down claims of their own on which area they wish to manage and run. Being a supporter of the ideals of the Triumvirate your clan is as well entiteled to a territory if you so choose to claim one. ゼロウ 01:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *How come no one's chosen the fourth area? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Territory 4 in Al Kharid? That one has been decided upon. Over these next few days as clans put in the claims some will be decided as final. Amanecer was decided has a final claim to that territory. ゼロウ 01:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *What ones haven't been decided upon? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *All the ones that don't say FINAL CLAIM MADE BY... those ones are completely claimed. You can put your clans claim on any others that are listed. *So what about the ones that don't have any names? And how do you decide who gets what? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *The ones that don't have names? You can put a claim on any territory with or without other people attempting to claim them. The Executive Branch makes decisions with the clans on which clans get different territories. ゼロウ 01:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I guess I think maybe 5. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Very good, just put claims wherever your clan is interested in. ゼロウ 01:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *What do you mean by that? Go on where the Triumvirate World page? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 01:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *If you read the page until the claim area where it shows clans names on areas (Thats where you put your clans name on any territory) it will explain. ゼロウ 01:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *So like I see �Territory 16: CELTHES, Trade Lords. DOes that mean that two people are wanting the territory? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 02:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, it means both of them are interested, if you are interested in that area as well, you can put your clan down on Territory 16 as well. ゼロウ 02:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I didn't mean I was interested in Territory 16, it was just sorta an example. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 02:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Oh alright. ゼロウ 02:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Also, how long does it take for the Executive Branch to decide who gets what? And is this new since people are still deciding who wants the territories? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 02:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *That can depend on how many people apply, how large and which government system the clan has, things like that. ゼロウ 02:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *It says that the Falador castle will be the capitol and all the executive stuff will be handled there. Does that mean that if someone wants to make a speech that's where they'll go or anyother matters? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 02:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Greetings From Trade Lords Hello. I am Yoshi123789, leader of Trade Lords. I am simply wondering, with all the different areas you could pick from, why Goblin village? I dunno, it's just sort of a secluded area. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 04:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Administrative Branch Passed After a large and intense argument and discussion between the eight Executives in office, the Administrative Branch has been passed. This Branch gives every clan leader the right to register as an Administrator who may make some government decisions and deny the Executive Branch powers they deem unjust. Please refer to article three of the constitution to see the responsibilities and powers of all Administrators (clan leaders). If all clan leaders who would like to participate would join this website so that they may participate in the Triumvirate clan leader and government community, suggest ideas for the Triumvirate, and speak with each other in a good community. Once you join the site, you will have to await acceptance from an Executive, at which point we can verify you and then allow you full access. Once you are on the website, obey all guidelines and instructions it presents to you. Remember, this is only for Administrators (clan leaders) except in special circumstances which the constitution designates. You will all get to know Red very well, he is the Head of Clan Relations and is responsible for keeping the two branches close and tabling all Executive Amendments so that you may confirm them or deny them. Some of the clans and clan leaders/representatives we expect to see in the next few days are- *5cmasecond of Emination *Kakayaa of EE *Nremni of CELTHES *Tax248 of Superiore Clan *Hulgar4 of Rangers of Power *Scout Medic of Dread Knights The rest of you I am sure will follow shortly. Thank you, and please enjoy this wonderful new opportunity. ゼロウ 03:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi It seems that the Superiore Clan has been 'deactivated' if this means they have disbanded then please leave the template on the page. Thanks. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 00:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC)